


You'll Change Your Mind

by velvethood (orphan_account)



Series: I Think I'm Falling For You [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Ashton, Dog Rescue AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, More Dogs (kinda), Top Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/velvethood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum can’t help it though, can’t help but miss his boyfriend of too close to a year, doing up to 12 hour shifts a day when all he wants is to enjoy that they’ve been together for so long now. Calum just wants to see his boyfriend. More importantly, Calum wants to have an actual anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You said 'oh no it's fine', I read between the lines.

**Author's Note:**

> I've promised this for like, over half a year when I started writing it, then in the last few days I got a wave of inspiration and wrote the other 5k! I hope you enjoy, especially [Dani](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/) who I know needs this little cashtob pick me up :))))
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic, I'm not trying to make any money you know the drill
> 
> Title is from fallingforyou by the 1975 (again)
> 
> p.s. You don't necessarily have to read part 1 but I would encourage you to for the little details! It's a nice little series though you might as well

It’s early evening and Calum is sat on a stool in the kitchen, nose buried in his economics book when he hears keys jingle in the lock. He’s not actually revising, doesn’t think he has been for at least half an hour so his head shoots up to stare at the door as a welcome distraction. 

Luke shuffles in looking tired, guitar hanging on his back and soft hair falling over his face. He looks a bit sheepish when he walks closer and meets Calum’s eye, and Calum doesn’t understand why Luke’s still so nervous every time he comes into Calum and Michael’s apartment. Calum _gave_ Luke the keys in the first place, and Luke shrugs and nibbles on his piercing like he can read Calum’s mind.

The younger boy leans the guitar against the wall, falls onto the sofa and Calum follows him there to settle comfortably against his side. They were supposed to be revising for the rest of the day, the last of their university exams flying closer, but they both know how the rest of the day will go. Luke will probably fall asleep on Calum until Michael comes home from work and they’ll all make dinner while catching up (Calum doesn’t want to be the neglecting best friend again), before Luke and Michael will softly play through new songs in Michael’s room. Calum will attempt to start revising even though his concentration is zapped until Luke will join him, and they’ll quietly make notes together until Calum gets a message from Ashton, ever the sweetest boyfriend, offering a lift. Dependent on Luke they’ll either ride in the blonde’s car together, or if Luke stays at Calum’s Ashton will come and pick his boyfriend up. 

Calum and Luke had become close over the last year, best friends even. Calum was practically living out of Luke’s pocket. Spending so much time with Ashton meant that he spent time with Luke by default, and Calum started to feel bad for taking up so much space and tilting the dynamic between the two boys. Luke mentioned endlessly that it was okay, no problem, he loves them both, but Calum knows well enough that Luke wouldn’t make a fuss even if it was bothering him. 

So Calum took matters into his own hands and gave Luke the blessing to stay in his bed whenever it felt like he and Ashton were being too overbearing. 

It’s mostly unwelcome but a nice routine all the same. Mostly unwelcome because everything is revolving around exams; both Calum and Luke have had to cut their hours at the dog rescue (Calum had asked to come back after two weeks when Luke slipped that there was a paying vacancy) (he’d basically begged) in half much to rescue’s distaste to find time to revise, and Calum’s seen more of Luke than he has of his actual boyfriend. 

This is further proven when Calum goes into his room to grab his phone charger, and sees more of Luke’s stuff strewn across every surface than his own. When Luke follows, Calum accepts the sheepish look this time and rolls his eyes fondly, goes to start prepping dinner early instead. He’s hungrier than usual.

Calum thinks about how much he’d love a dog to be curling around his feet right now, pleading for attention while he mixes the sauce. He wants company that will fill the void when Ashton isn’t there to cuddle him while he whines about exams. It doesn’t make much sense to get one now when there’s going to be so much moving around soon, but he still can’t help his wishful thinking. He’s going to have to make do his shift tomorrow at the dog shelter. He sighs in acceptance, whisks the sauces some more and calls for Luke’s help to grate cheese.

Michael eventually comes through the front door a lot like Luke did, battling sleep but in addition he yawns obnoxiously loud, and both boys laugh as Michael slumps face first on the couch. He looks soft from where his head is turned to the side so he can breathe, eyes closed and wispy red hairs framing his face from under a beanie.

“Can you feed me please?” He asks, voice muffled but still audible.

“Yes, Michael, dinner’s nearly ready.” Calum responds, tone motherly like it always is when Michael feels petulant and tired from work, and Luke goes to pet Michael’s head. The older boy leans into the touch, and Luke beams even though Michael’s eyes are closed.

It’s not long before the food is finished, a mac and cheese recipe Calum’s changed and perfected to make his own, and Michael practically drops face first into his plate from tiredness and excitement. “I’m so hungry, oh my god.”

“It’s still hot Michael.” Calum warns because it’s literally just left the oven, even though he knows Michael’s going to try and eat it anyway. He proceeds to ignore the boy when he whines in pain and sticks his burnt tongue in his glass of water. Luke huffs a laugh, tries to pretend they were blows on his forkful when Michael gives him a dirty look.

“I can’t take you seriously with your tongue in a glass of water Mike,” Luke laughs, and Michael flips him off. Calum can’t help but feel like the two boys are his children as he watches them bicker fondly, nibbling on still hot pasta.

“Go home.” Michael throws at Luke, but there’s no heat in his voice.

“I basically live here. This is home.” Luke rolls his eyes, shoves Michael as he attempts to eat again.

Michael gives him evils. “Like I couldn’t tell! Your shit is everywhere.”

Calum bites on his lip guilty. He knows he shouldn’t feel like he’s to blame, they’re all so close it was just a natural progression to stay with each other all the time. Even Ashton had stayed over multiple times and Michael at Luke and Ashton’s place. But it wouldn’t be too long until they wouldn’t have to worry about sharing storage anymore. As the end of their university life is flying closer, so is their lease on the rented apartments, and Ashton had taken the plunge to ask Calum to live with him. Of course Calum said yes. 

So between revision and trying to find a new apartment, it’s safe to say that busy is an understatement. Ashton’s been promoted to junior manager at work too, which is amazing, Calum is so proud. He’s worked there for three years, and if Ashton deserves anything it’s this. 

Calum can’t help it though, can’t help but miss his boyfriend of too close to a year, doing up to 12 hour shifts a day when all he wants is to enjoy that they’ve been together for so long now. Calum just wants to see his boyfriend. More importantly, Calum wants to have an _actual_ anniversary.

It’s something he wants to bring up, he knows they need to talk about it, but Ashton comes and picks him up every evening with tired eyes and a weak smile, and Calum can’t do that to him. So he waits, for Ashton to look less beat, so Calum won’t feel bad for what he knows is going to be a tiresome debate. 

\---

He leaves until it eats away at his mind so much he can’t not bring it up.

It’s a Tuesday evening, and Ashton got off work earlier than usual, actually made it home for dinner with the boys much to all of their delights. However as soon as they’re done he and Calum drive back to Ashton’s to have an early night. Calum’s exams start next week, and he’d spent the entire day with his face buried in books that all he can think about is crawling under the covers wrapped around his favourite boy. They prepare for bed, brushing their teeth side by side and it’s so domestic and beautiful Calum doesn’t want to ruin it by _talking_.

It’s a warm night, and as soon as they’re nestled under the warmth of multiple blankets in just their boxers Calum turns to face his boyfriend who has his eyes closed but is definitely still awake.

“Ash?” Calum says, his voice not even a whisper. He’s sure Ashton felt his breath against his face more than heard the sound.

“Yeah, Cal?” Ashton opens his eyes, and the soft colours of their lava lamp light up the room enough for Calum to catch the glimmers of green. It takes Calum a couple of seconds to reply.

“Our anniversary is on Friday.” Ashton nods, and it’s almost absentminded as he looks as if he’s thinking. Calum knows he hasn’t forgotten. 

“I know.” He replies, eyes focused on Calum’s even in the dark.

“I want us to do something nice.” Calum whispers, and the older boy sighs. Calum can hear how tired it is, and for a second he feels bad for bringing it up again even though this is what he wanted to avoid. While they’d spoken before about it very briefly, Calum wants to talk again because it left him so unsatisfied.

“We said we’d keep it quiet.” Ashton tells him softly, like he’s talking to a child. Calum holds from rolling his eyes, bites his lip and let’s his hand run up and down Ashton’s chest.

“Yeah, and keeping it quiet doesn’t mean we don’t have to do anything.” Calum responds, casting his eyes away. He’s trying to keep a level head but it’s hard to keep from getting upset.

“Staying in and spending time together isn’t doing nothing.” Ashton says, and Calum rolls his eyes this time.

“It’s what we do every day?”

“Cal, please. We have so much to sort out right now, it’s not like we’ll never do anything. We can do something nice once work calms down and you finish your exams. Not to mention we need to move out so soon, and we haven’t found a place yet. There’s too much to worry about.” Ashton tries to reason, but Calum is hearing is excuses that they can put aside for a couple of hours so they can celebrate their _love_.

“We can spare a couple of hours on Friday.” And before Calum can finish Ashton is sighing again, looking away from Calum like he’s already over this conversation.

“Those are hours we can use to find a home.” Ashton scolds, and Calum honestly doesn’t get it. The curly haired boy always has his glasses on and his nose in a paper, and Calum can’t believe he’s willing to do that on their anniversary instead of something special.

Calum shrugs even though they’re laying in bed, pulling away from Ashton a bit. “I feel like you’re just brushing this off Ash.” He mutters, and what they both know he’s really saying is “I don’t feel you care.”

“Come on, that’s not fair.” Ashton pouts, pulling Calum back into his chest again.

The younger boy relaxes into his boyfriend, letting Ashton circle his hands around his waist properly. Ashton places his hand flat again Calum’s stomach and he hums in response, Calum turning his head to kiss Ashton as best as he can. “Can we at least get presents?”

“You have exams to pass, you don’t need to be thinking about anything else. Look, I promise as soon as we move into our new house we’ll have a proper anniversary.” Calum sighs, nods to keep peace but his heart is aching thinking about him and Ashton doing nothing special for their anniversary. They deserve it, they’ve worked so hard the last year as a whole. Ashton, more than he does, deserves a break because he works way too hard, and he doesn’t understand why he’s being so stubborn. Why does work matter so much more? Does Ashton not care? Calum’s absolutely positive they can spare half a day. 

It makes him sadder than he wants to admit, but all that it tells him is that this means a lot. He’s not going to give up.

\---

After deliberating all of the next day (and he honestly does think about it, hard enough that he doesn’t think he listened at all in his morning classes or made use of the short time he revised his behavioural economics module), Calum decides he wants to surprise Ashton anyway. Despite being stubborn as fuck he’s still Calum’s boyfriend of one whole year, and that’s something to celebrate even just a little. More than anything, Calum thinks Ashton deserves this because he’s always working so hard and does so much to look after Calum. He’s grateful and he’s in _love_ so it’s the least he can do.

However he still doesn’t know the best way to go about it. He doesn’t think he can get Ashton off for the whole day, nor is it possible to plan anything big. It’s way too short notice. He thinks he can a get a reservation at a nice restaurant and maybe take Ashton somewhere special after. He thinks it’s a pretty good compromise.

When he gets back to Ashton and Luke’s he calls up one of Ashton’s fellow managers Eliza who he’s pretty chummy with. She’s a beautiful and warm brown skinned girl who has worked her way up with Ashton for the last two years, and Calum knows she’s very close to him, close enough to do a favour. They’ve had drinks multiple times and Calum figures it’s his best bet if he wants his plan to work. 

When she answers the phone, Calum does his best to beg without sounding desperate, explains that it’s their anniversary in two days. “Please can you get Ashton off work early for the day? I know it’s not possible to get him out of work completely but, something can be done right?” 

She sighs through the phone, softly enough that Calum knows she didn’t want him to hear it but he does anyway. He bites his lip. “Please.” He says, and he knows it’s unfair but he’ll probably cry if this doesn’t work out. 

“There’s no way I can get him off for the entire day, but can try and have him out after the afternoon rush.” Calum beams, because beggars can’t be choosers and it’s more than he should be asking for.

“Thank you so much, Eliza. I owe you a drink!” Calum exclaims, grateful. He thinks that’ll okay be okay, it gives him time to get everything else ready in the day. He feels successful.

He spends the time that he should be using to revise to think about what they’ll do and how Ashton has always loved surprises, until he tells himself to actually get some work done and manages to concentrate for a while. Luke quickly drops in to pick up sandwiches that Calum made for them for lunch, and heads back out with a few books for his afternoon classes.

However it’s slipped Calum’s textbook filled mind that it’s Wednesday. Or more importantly that Ashton gets Wednesday afternoons off work. They’d taken the opportunity the week before to book three flat viewings in a row to get them out of the way at the same time, but Calum’s completely forgotten in the excitement of surprising Ashton. It’s not until he hears the keys in the lock that he remembers. He’s already dressed, just needs to pull some shoes on.

He’s about to greet Ashton, ask if they need to leave straight away. But when Ashton comes through the door, from the moment makes eye contact with him Calum knows he’s angry. He doesn’t think about it, how things should add up straight away, because all he can think about is how seething Ashton becomes when he’s had time let his rage brew inside of him. 

Calum immediately walks towards him, tries to ask what’s wrong. He hasn’t seen him since the night before and he doesn’t know what could have made him so mad, maybe something at work, but Ashton doesn’t leave him out of the know for a second longer.

“Where do you get off calling work and asking for me to have time off?” Calum steps back a little, because Ashton’s tone is sharp as knives. This was definitely not the reaction Calum was expecting. He didn’t even expect a reaction because he thought it would be a _secret_.

Calum can feel his face crumbling, and it’s so sad that Ashton can have this effect on him from one angry sentence. He’s almost embarrassed. “I just wanted to-” 

“Calum! I made one request from you! One! For us to have a nice evening in and do nothing. I just wanted us to spend it here, after I finished work and we could do whatever.” Ashton sighs, falling onto the arm of the soft beige couch. He shakes his head, and Calum can see the anger seep out of him but it feels like it’s seeping into him instead. 

“We could do whatever? No Ash, we can’t do whatever, I want us to go outside and do something nice! So what if I got us a couple of extra hours together on our anniversary? I don’t get why you’re so angry?” Calum throws back, voice almost jarring. Ashton looks at Calum like he’s grown another head.

“I’m angry because I asked you to do one thing, you had one job!” Ashton says, and the younger boy can’t believe Ashton is talking to him like this, like he’s a child and not his boyfriend. He walks away into the kitchen area but with the open plan he knows Ashton can still see him, is probably watching him walk away but Calum needs to not being looking at Ashton right now.

“My job is to make you happy on our anniversary like normal people.” Calum mutters, but loud enough for Ashton to hear.

Ashton huffs, getting up and following Calum into the kitchen. He stands on the other side of the island so they’re looking at each other but separated by the marble top. “And my job is to go to work and make a restaurant run smoothly but apparently you can call up like it’s nothing important and request time off!”

Calum scoffs disbelieving that Ashton is honestly comparing his actual job to Calum’s desire to make Ashton happy, to celebrate their relationship. It’s like a stab in the heart but Calum puts on the bravest face he can. “It’s a couple of hours Ash! Not even half your day, fucking relax.”

“I worked my ass off for that position Calum! Don’t make it out like it’s not a big deal. It’s barely been a week and I’m already asking for time off! It’s just not professional.” Ashton shouts back, and Calum shrinks, leans against the counter because he suddenly feels exhausted.

“Why did she even tell you? I told her it was a surprise.” Calum breathes, exasperated. He rubs his face, trying to blink back tears. He wants to sleep.

“Well when she’s secretly trying to get someone else to do my job on Friday I’m going to ask.” Ashton replies like it’s basic knowledge, and Calum rolls his eyes.

“Well sorry for the inconvenience Ash, if it’s that much of a big deal go and work on our anniversary. Whatever.” He’s honestly given up. He can’t believe this started an argument, that his good intentions got Ashton so worked up that he thought it was okay to shout at him. 

“Cal-” Calum shakes his head and walks back towards Ashton’s bedroom, and clearly his body language says something, probably weak and upset, that makes Ashton go quiet and let it go, which is something because Ashton always gets the last word.

“You’ve made it clear, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Let’s just go look at these flats.” The younger boy says, voice defeated. Calum hears Ashton make a wounded noise like he wants to say something but gets the better of himself, and Ashton waits for Calum to pull on his shoes and a beanie before grabbing his jacket. They head back out in complete silence.

The flat viewings are awkward and useless because neither of them are in the mood and none of the places are what they’re looking for. 

Ashton does all the talking as per, tries to ask the appropriate questions about heating and the safety of the neighbourhood, all of the things that Calum trusts his boyfriend to ask and take care of. Even now, watching Ashton check the locks on the windows, and if there’s any damp, Calum is so fond. But it makes his heart hurt wondering why Ashton doesn’t want to celebrate this feeling, because Calum doesn’t doubt for a second Ashton is in this too. It’s just clear that the importance to them both is relative. Thinking about it all makes it difficult to respond when Ashton is asking Calum questions, if he likes the place, opinions about room sizes, but he’s still feeling miserable and barely responds. It’s all kinds of shit. 

They go home and heat up a bunch of leftovers piling up in the fridge but neither of them are hungry. It’s quiet apart from short questions thrown about who wants what, and Calum feels so suffocated he wants to leave but he doesn’t want to make a scene either. He hates when they get like this, because it’s rare and leaves them confused and he doesn’t know how to deal with it. 

He’s not really angry at Ashton, not anymore. He understands that what he did was wrong, especially to make such a secretive move even after Ashton had specifically requested they do something small. He knows that Ashton has been under a lot of stress to prove himself in his new position, and he knows how important work has always been for him, being able to provide even though Calum doesn’t need it. The brown boy understands more than anyone, especially with the addition of moping all evening and hindsight. It doesn’t make it hurt any less that Ashton reacted so brusquely, and honestly that’s what upsets him more than anything.

When they go to bed that night he crawls over to Ashton as soon as he’s in, slots himself just how he likes to be; pressed entirely against Ashton’s side. He knows they’re okay, maybe not forgiven on each part but okay enough to sleep as usual. Ashton pulls him even closer, slots his face under his chin. It’s not really a kiss more than it is a nuzzle. Neither of them say anything, and Calum’s asleep in minutes with Ashton breath even against his neck.

\---

When he wakes up the next day, there’s an empty space beside him, meaning it’s probably late enough in the morning that Ashton has already got up for work. He falls asleep again, dreaming of Ashton and him moving into a mansion that comes with several dogs who he cuddles with on a giant couch, and Michael and Luke live next door in an equally huge house with guitars in every room. 

Calum can only wish.

He wakes up again but gets up out of bed this time. The coffee machine is still hot meaning it’s not been too long since Ashton left. He makes himself a cup and texts Michael even though he’s definitely not going to be up, asks if he wants to hang out in the evening after their work shifts.

Calum spends his entire day at work avoiding doing the important things, like filing and paperwork until he absolutely has to. Instead, he plays with all the dogs (every single one) especially his new favourite, a puppy golden retriever called Luna that yaps softly every time he passes, and it kind of reminds him of Ashton because that’s what Ophelia used to do.

It’s hours later when Calum is filing away some forms that Michael replies with a yes.

Calum knows this thing with Ashton has hit a lot harder than he initially thought when even after his shift he’s still a bit down in the dumps. Not even puppies could make him feel better, and that’s something that has him deep in thought when he slips through the front door and meets Michael lazing on the couch. And Michael has always been so in tune with Calum it’s embarrassing, so the moment he sees him he throws a beer in his direction. 

The dark haired boy goes to his very much deserted room, finds that Luke actually has as much stuff in there as he does now, and for a second he feels bad once again for making Luke spend time away from a house his mother is financing. But then he remembers that Luke still spends 80% of his nights at his home, and that it’s more for hanging with Michael than trying to get away from Ashton and Calum that he spends so much time away. 

He pulls on a soft, worn jumper and tracksuit which looks familiar but honestly he’s not really sure what’s his anymore, and treks back to the living room to cuddle into Michael who is, once again, playing videogames. He leans into it, strangely comforted by the sound emitting from the TV even though Michael’s arms are awkwardly wrapped around him, pushing buttons on the controller still in his grasp. He doesn’t touch the beer.

“What’s up?” Michael asks, eventually realising Calum isn’t going to talk without prompt. Calum still stays silent for a while, trying to think of a way his words won’t sound whiny or petulant. He doesn’t think it’s possible.

“Ashton and I are having our anniversary tomorrow,” Michael nods, because this is common knowledge amongst the four of them, “and he’s being so, I don’t know, blasé about it? I tried to get him off work and he got so angry at me.”

“Get him off work?” Michael prods, because he knows Calum isn’t telling him the full story.

Calum sighs, shrugs as he speaks. “I called his co-worker.” Michael raises an eyebrow at Calum and pauses the game. He turns to Calum, giving him his full attention as he huffs out a breath.

“Well it’s a new job Cal. You need to be understanding.” Michael says gently, and Calum hates that he’s not on his side even though he knows Michael is right.

“I get that but it’s still our anniversary you know? I want to do something nice for him but he won’t let me. If he’d just told me we could do something nice like go out for dinner by the beach or spend the evening doing something special, exchange presents, I would have been like okay.” Calum frowns, eyes on his wringing hands. “But he keeps saying ‘we’ll do whatever’. No presents. He doesn’t even care Mikey.”

“Of course he cares, have you seen how he looks at you?” Michael scolds him, smiling because he knows Calum needs some comfort right now so he pulls him in closer. “He loves you, Cal.” 

“Well he probably looks at that fucking restaurant the same because it’s obviously more important.” Calum rolls his eyes, picking at a stray thread on the oversized jumper. He definitely thinks this is his now, he remembers picking at this loose thread numerous times and telling himself to cut it off. He always forgets.

“Don’t work yourself up, okay? Just talk to him. You and Ash’s relationship works so well because you communicate. Don’t let that change.” The older boy’s voice is soft and Calum nods. He doesn’t really want to wallow in his sadness anymore so he gets up and sets off making dinner for the three of them. He makes a simple stir fry because he can’t be bothered for the effort of anything else. He doubts Ashton will make it home in time but he makes extra just in case, and tries not to be disappointed when it’s only Luke that makes it to the table in time. 

Michael keeps sending him these weary looks while he slurps egg noodles, like he’s worried Calum’s going to burst into tears. Calum isn’t sure he won’t, especially as time passes and Ashton doesn’t call. Ashton _always_ calls, and eventually he excuses himself from the table when Michael and Luke get into a friendly argument about whether chicken or prawns are better in stir fry. Calum doesn’t even know who’s arguing what because Michael’s just hollering with a grin into Luke’s face, and Luke’s in a fit of giggles the entire time.

He changes the tracksuit bottoms back for his jeans but keeps on the soft jumper, and pulls on a hoodie lying of the desk chair. Luke’s already looking his way when he steps back into the room, a soft smile on his face.

“Want me to drive you?” Luke asks, voice equally soft and Calum shakes his head. Michael’s definitely told him then. He sends a glare Michael’s way but he’s not even looking, staring hard at his phone.

“I’m okay. Wanna clear my head.” Calum says because there’s no point hiding that he’s still sad, and Luke nods but his eyes tell Calum the offer is still open.

“Remember what I said, Cal.” Michael throws as Calum pulls his shoes on by the door, and Calum doesn’t say anything else as he leaves, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

The bus journey is a silent one, mainly consisting of him looking out the window feeling like he’s in a sad romantic film. He’s waiting for the music to come in and cut to a montage of his and Ashton’s best moments. He’s not worried so much as he is sad, wanting more than anything for them to talk and sort things out. It sucks that he can’t get a chance to talk to Ashton most days if it’s not early in the morning or late at night. He hopes more than anything that maybe today Ashton got let off early so they can clear the air. For all Calum knows he could be making a big deal, and maybe Ashton’s not even mad anymore.

But when Calum gets home Ashton still isn’t back, and Calum sighs because it looks like it’s going to be another late night. He crawls into bed, and he desperately wants to fall asleep but he wants even more to make sure he and Ashton are good. Their anniversary is only hours away and he can’t have Ashton still being mad at him. 

He gets prepared for bed slowly, washes his face and brushes his teeth for as long as he can to waste time. He even listens to some music Luke sent him earlier while he’d been at work. By the time he finally crawls into bed with just his pyjama bottoms on, he checks the clock to see it’s nearly 11 and not long after that he hears the key in the door. 

The older boy takes his time, and Calum can hear him heat up left over food, probably what they didn’t eat yesterday, and he wants to see Ashton so bad, feel him crawl over to his side of the bed and hold him until he falls asleep. He knows they need to talk though, but he doesn’t want to pounce on him; it feels like whatever needs to be sorted will be done better without the heat of overhead lights and under their billion blankets.

He waits until Ashton comes in, and gets changed into something more comfortable. From the noise he’s making Calum assumes Ashton knows he’s awake, and when he finally gets into bed, he wastes no time dragging Calum half on top of him and kisses him slow, the kind that makes Calum pliant and weak and want to cry every time. 

“I’m sorry,” Ashton whispers when he pulls away, and the ‘me too’ is unspoken as Calum lets his arms loop around Ashton’s neck and presses their lips together sweetly. They don’t pull apart for a while, and Calum leans away to gasp into Ashton’s mouth before slotting their mouths together again, perfect and warm and wet enough for Calum to feel a little desperate. He’s missed him, hasn’t kissed him for 48 whole hours, and Calum would do anything for Ashton to press him down into the sheets and take him. 

But he knows also Ashton is tired, probably wants to kiss until he’s sleepy with it and that’s exactly what they do for a few minutes, until Calum can’t help it, ruts a thigh down between Ashton’s legs. The older boy groans, and moves his head in what could be a shake, telling Calum no but their lips are still touching. Calum pulls away, knows his mouth is bruised red and licks his lips because he can’t help it when Ashton looks the way he does. Ashton watches the motion, eyes following even in the dark and copies unknowingly. Calum wants to take Ashton’s bottom lip in his mouth and listen to him whine. He wants to do everything to Ashton. He tells him as much.

“I’m so tired, Cal.” Ashton mentions, and Calum knows this but it doesn’t stop Calum from rutting down again. He can feel Ashton’s body respond despite his gentle refusal, and Ashton doesn’t fight again. Calum smiles.

“Let me look after you?” Calum whispers, voice already rough as he trails down Ashton’s body. He doesn’t waste any time, because he knows Ashton needs to be up again tomorrow bright and early, and he honestly should already have been tucked in asleep by this time. He looks up as his face levels with Ashton’s crotch, needs to see Ashton say yes. The nod is a little desperate, now that Ashton knows what’s in store for him, and Calum bites his lip before blowing cool air out over Ashton’s boxers. The boy shivers, hands guiding up to Calum’s head of curls, and Calum closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

Calum’s tongue pokes out, licks gently at where the head of Ashton’s cock sits in his flannel trousers. The older boy lets out a hiss as Calum mouths over the outline, bucks his hips a little and Calum stops wasting time, pulls down Ashton’s bottoms and sucks his cock deep into his mouth straight away. Calum can’t see very well from his position and the dark, but he knows Ashton’s mouth is hung open, silent pleas for him to take more on his tongue.

Ashton’s nearing fully hard, bottom lip caught between his teeth and Calum is relentless with his attention on the head of his dick, tonguing at the slit. Ashton’s breath starts to come out in harsh pants, and Calum knows his cheeks must be a soft red as his hands tighten in his hair. Calum moans at the thought and feeling as his tongue follows the vein down to Ashton’s balls, pulls away to let his hand press softly just above Ashton’s hole. The curly haired boy’s voice is a gentle growl as his head presses into the pillow, hips lifting up for Calum to give him more. There’s little Calum loves more than getting to watch his boyfriend fall apart like this, being the only one who gets to see him writhe in white hot pleasure. The thought alone gets Calum so hot he digs his fingers into Ashton’s thighs that are bracket his head.

Calum does give him more though, realising Ashton’s won’t need much to come apart under his mouth, and opens his own so he can take Ashton back into his mouth. He continues the soft pressure, running his fingers over Ashton’s hole as he takes more and more of him, builds up a rhythm that has Ashton’s fingers letting go of Calum’s hair so he can pull even harder at the sheets. Calum moans at the loss, but the vibrations are enough to make Ashton whimper in pleasure, feet curling by Calum’s hips.

“Fuck Cal, I’m nearly there, please.” And Calum loves hearing Ashton say his name like that, desperate and out of control, but he also know that means hurry up, because Ashton is probably still tired.

Ashton moans loudly as Calum picks up the pace, nose pressed against Ashton’s stomach as he chokes a little, but both of them like it and Ashton’s whine gets louder the longer Calum keeps his mouth down, and when he pulls off there’s a string of saliva and precome that makes arousal kick in his stomach, his dick rock hard and straining against his pyjama bottoms. He starts to jerk Ashton off at a quick pace, putting pressure in the right places he knows will make Ashton’s knees weak, and Ashton grabs at Calum’s hair just as he’s about to come. Calum can’t be bothered to clean up any mess, so he opens his mouth and sucks just as Ashton comes with a weak groan, and Calum can’t get over how hot this still makes him. He swallows everything, immediately scooting up the bed after pulling Ashton’s flannels back up to kiss his boy. 

He tries to catch his breath, eyes still closed but it’s as if he knows Calum is coming, presses back against his lips when Calum begs for pressure. Calum knows Ashton’s too tired to help him back, so he ignores his arousal in favour of cuddling up with his boyfriend, manoeuvres them both so his back is pressed against Ashton’s front.

Their soft touches and sweet kisses as Ashton comes down are enough to say everything they want to, I’m sorry, don’t be mad, I love you. Calum knows nothing’s really been resolved as Ashton falls asleep in minutes, but it’s enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [tumblr](http://airplenes.tumblr.com/) is here, part two shouldn't be too far away <3


	2. Soon you will be mine, oh but I want you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh this wasn't meant to be this long but we all know i like to endeavor in writing monsters of fics so please enjoy :)
> 
> p.s rating is explicit for content in this chapter, be warned x

When Calum wakes up he can tell it’s too early; there’s an unusual but welcome heat that informs him Ashton’s still in bed. But it’s also Friday which means it’s their _anniversary_ , and he can’t help beaming down at his pretty, sleeping boyfriend when he sits up. Leaning down to place a soft kiss at his exposed shoulder, Ashton doesn’t even twitch, skin glowing in the tiny sliver of sun starting to peak through the curtains. It makes Calum sigh that he’s still so deep in his slumber. He almost wants to rouse him, but Calum looks at the clock on his phone and sees there’s about 20 minutes before Ashton has to wake up anyway. 

He quietly removes the sheets from his waist, careful not to disturb the boy before it’s necessary, and gets set to making his boyfriend of one year the best breakfast he’s capable of (which honestly isn’t a lot).

Calum puts the radio on when he reaches the kitchen, turning down the volume so it’s merely background noise. He sets to finding what breakfast food they have, hoping it’s more than cereal but it only extends a pack of bacon and a few eggs. He figures he might as well use up everything, he’s sure Luke will probably be up soon too. Calum sets to scrambling them up in a pan after he’s put on the bacon to grill. The radio host announces the beginning of the 7am show, and Calum knows Ashton will be down shortly.

The songs on the radio are pop hits Calum doesn’t really know but has heard the tune of more than enough times, and he gets emerged trying to make sure the eggs don’t burn as he hums along. He’s only in tracksuit bottoms, top long forgotten last night, and shivers with a tiny yelp when he feels fingertips tickling his waist, digging in slightly and pulling him back into the body behind. Calum sighs gently, pliant under Ashton’s touch as he always is, and turns the eggs off now he’s happy with them. 

Ashton pulls back so Calum can turn around. Calum immediately notices that his hair is still wet but not dripping, and he’s about buttoning up his shirt. He dives in before Ashton gets a chance to, slips his hand up Ashton’s torso and kisses him breathless, tongue begging for entry. Ashton’s slightly panting when he pulls away, glasses foggy and Calum laughs because he’s so in love. He’s forgotten the entire argument, doesn’t even care anymore because Ashton is his and loves him and it’s honestly all he needs. Ashton pulls him in again, kisses down his jaw and bites down his neck, whispering quiet words that make Calum’s heart full.

“I’m sorry,” Ashton whispers, and Calum is about to shake his head but Ashton beats him to his lips again, this time it’s hot and passionate and it’s taking Calum everything not to drag Ashton back to bed. He can already feel the bruises on his neck pulsing. “I fucking love you, okay, even when we both do and say stupid shit. I want us to do and say stupid shit forever if it means I get to love you. I love you, Calum. Happy anniversary.” Ashton finishes and Calum is not going to cry. He’s so choked up he can’t even say it back, but Ashton knows him well enough to see every single emotion on Calum’s face; he’s always been an open book. Ashton smiles so hard the little crinkles appear and Calum is going to die today, too full of the love that’s filling up his chest. He’s going to burst and his insides are going to fly all over Ashton in a declaration of love. 

Instead he says, “I love you too. So much baby. Happy anniversary to you too.” And if it wasn’t for Luke walking in at that moment Calum is sure they would have very well been on their way to sex on the kitchen floor. They’ve done it before, and Luke was not impressed.

“Can you not look so lovey please? Anniversary or not. You’re making everything sparkle and shit.” Luke whines, and they know that’s Luke’s way of saying he’s happy for them, because he’s smiling and looking like a doting mother. Calum couldn’t be any happier as he plates up breakfast (with the addition of burnt toast, the bacon and eggs are the extent of his breakfast culinary skills) for all three of them, who chat quietly about the day ahead before Ashton has to leave for work. 

Luke makes an escape to his room while Calum clears up their plates, knows it’s probably best for his innocent eyes. Calum watches him go, and as soon as his door is shut he sits on the lone stool by the island and pulls Ashton by his arms right into the warmth of his body, hands roaming his chest.

“You look nice today.” Calum says, tugging on Ashton’s tie gently as the older boy stands between his legs. It’s green, a nice kind of muted forest colour that looks exceptional against his white shirt, and brings out his eyes in ways Calum can’t describe. He’s always so blown away by Ashton, every single time.

“Don’t I look nice every day?” Ashton pouts, but he doesn’t let Calum reply before brushing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Calum doesn’t let him pull away though, drags him in by his waist and hooks his fingers in Ashton’s belt loops. He’d do anything to take off Ashton’s black slacks, take him back to bed, but he knows he can’t so he squeezes Ashton’s bum, catches the soft gasp in his mouth when he presses back in with a bruising kiss.

“Well you look especially beautiful today. You look especially beautiful everyday because you get better and better looking.” Calum mumbles, lips still trailing down his jaw.

Calum thinks he hears Ashton tell him to “fuck off” but it’s breathless and beautiful as he laughs softly, presses his face into Calum’s neck even though his glasses get in the way. It’s Ashton’s way of telling Calum he doesn’t want to leave. He hates having to watch him go to work, tries to pull him back through the front door for a kiss only twice, but it’s necessary and it’s life and it’s the least he can do because he really doesn’t think he could have it any better. 

The entire morning all Calum can think is that he has to at least do some revision because his exams are days away, and while he opens his books he tries not to think about the gentle, swelling feeling in his chest.

He can’t help it though, his mind wandering to later on and what he’s going to do with Ashton when he’s home. And even though they just shared a sweet, intimate morning, it absolutely rattles Calum that when Ashton returns all they’re going to do is _sit there_ , maybe watch a movie. He knows they’ll have an amazing time together and that when they go to bed it’ll be even better, but Calum can’t accept that Ashton will be fine with a normal night in. He pushes it to the back of his mind, tries to read about qualitative methods of research in economics. It goes into his head and right back out again.

It’s an hour or two later when Calum realises, one, he’s literally learned nothing, and two, Ashton has no gift. And again, he knows that they agreed that it wouldn’t be a big deal, but he’s been thinking so hard he genuinely can’t remember if that was a joke. Does Ashton actually expect Calum to declare his love empty handed? He can’t be serious. 

But as he closes his book he feels confused. Even if he was to get his boyfriend a gift, he doesn’t know what Ashton could possibly want or need at such short notice. He’s always sincerely happy to receive anything. Calum’s stuck, he only has a few hours before Ashton’s getting let off work as they can’t get him out any earlier than 3pm. It’s kind of a blessing right now though; Calum has to think fast. 

He doesn’t allow himself to think about it, slips on some clean clothes and out of the house in 10 minutes flat. He hops on the next bus into the city centre, and he really should have at least attempted to narrow some ideas down on his bus journey. He’s even more lost when he steps off the bus, and spends too long wandering pointlessly, looking into clothing outlets and record stores. But honestly thing looks nice enough to gift to his boy; he doesn’t want Ashton to remember their first anniversary as Calum handing him a useless or worse, boring present.

Calum’s already left the house, but he’s getting more and more panicked as he looks at the time and realises Ashton should be done in less than an hour, and he hasn’t even found a shop yet. Let alone a gift in the shop. And he still needs time to get back home.

He thinks about leaving it, apologising to Ashton and thinking maybe it’d be easier if Ashton simply told him what he wanted, but that’s never any fun and always defeats the purpose. It feels too aimless, the way he’s walking in circles and he’s about to give up and head back to the bus stop.

His eye catches a shop on the corner across the road, and _of course_ , how did he not think of jewellery? It’s so obvious but it’s so perfect, he knows Ashton is more than a little bit obsessed. He never takes his beloved silver off.

Calum shoots across the road, shouting apologies to a cyclist that nearly knocks him over, and pushes open the heavy glass door. The shop is small, quaint but lavish in a way that he knows he’s made a good decision, he could picture Ashton in here buying something for himself.

“Can I help you, sir?” Calum turns to follow the voice. There’s a lone man behind an L-shaped glass case, full of everything from necklaces to earrings to baby bangles. Calum definitely doesn’t coo in his head. The man is nearly as tall as Calum which in itself is a feat, doesn’t look that much past 30. He looks friendly enough, his eyes a soft green and Calum smiles nervously.

“Yeah, I, um. This is really short notice but I’m looking for something for my boyfriend, a ring maybe?” The words slip out of Calum’s mouth before he decides that’s what he wants to get Ashton, but it feels right.

“Ah, congratulations.” The man’s voice rings out, and he sounds genuine. Calum doesn’t bother to correct him. “What did you have in mind?”

Absolutely nothing, Calum wants to reply, but he doesn’t think that will get him anywhere. In the end he still knows Ashton more than this man, and he’s running on too limited time here to not be as helpful as possible. He would have liked to be home before Ashton because Calum knows how bad he is at keeping secrets.

“Um, I’m not sure. I know he likes silver though?” He replies, and the man nods slowly, looking down at the displays beneath him. The jewellery on display is beautiful, catches the lights above in a way that always makes these shops so appealing. The jeweller walks to the very end of the shop, opens the furthest cabinet with a key from the pocket of his blazer. 

He brings out a large, green velvet pillow covered in rings, and Calum moves closer meeting him halfway. He places it on the glass between them.

“These are some of our finest silver rings. Maybe there’s something here you like?” Calum starts looking, but he’s not really focusing on any of them. He tells himself to calm down, look properly because this is important; anything involving Ashton needs substantial attention. Even then, looking at the rings, none of them scream at him. They’re all pretty plain, simple rings that remind Calum of some Ashton already has. He doesn’t want to get him a duplicate.

Calum sighs, shaking his head. “Do you have anything else?”

“Do you want to look at some white gold?” The man questions, scratching at his chin as he looks around the shop for others. Calum bites his lip, pulling a face.

“Isn’t that more expensive?” Calum whispers. Though he loves Ashton and has a job, he’s still a student on a budget.

“Sometimes, not always.” The man shrugs, opening the cabinet beneath him. And that’s how it goes, the man leading Calum around the shop, pulling rings out of glass displays that Calum shakes his head to, because they’re just not Ashton. Even the more expensive ones that Calum was willing to look at weren’t right, and he’s losing the will to live as the man returns everything he’s shown Calum to their rightful display cases. It doesn’t matter because none of them have been the one, but it makes him realise he’s still at square one.

It’s barely minutes after 3pm when Calum’s phone vibrates against his leg, and he’s completely lost track of time and nearly jumps when he sees who it is on caller ID. He leaves the man at the counter, walks around the shop so he can do something with himself, feel a little less anxious about the fact he’s still ringless when he answers the phone.

“Hey Ash,” Calum says, biting his lip as he tries to thinking of an excuse.

“Hey baby, what are you doing?” Ashton says, and it sounds like he’s buckling his seatbelt. 

“Nothing much, I’m out?” He doesn’t know why he makes it sound like a question, because even if Ashton wasn’t that curious before, he definitely is now.

“Out. Right. I’m coming home now, want me to pick you up from your adventure?” Ashton teases, and Calum rubs at his face nervously.

“Um, um gimme a sec.” He looks turns to look at the man at the desk, who has almost pitying eyes. He turns back around, staring at the display. He still needs pick a ring, and fuck, Calum’s in shit. He could leave, pretend he was getting a coffee from across the street, but it would make the entire thing pointless and Calum can’t give up now.

“Um, I’m good. Go home? I’ll meet you there.” Calum’s voice is too nervous for Ashton not to catch on.

“Where are you Cal? Weren’t you meant to be revising? Honestly you can’t keep getting dis-”

It’s really not the time for Ashton’s spiel, so Calum interrupts with a fond scoff. “It’s okay, I’m grabbing a coffee in town.”

“So why can’t I pick you up? It’s on the way home.” His boyfriend sighs, and Calum comes short with no words to reply. “Don’t be so secretive Cal. You’re the one who wanted me to be done early from work and now you’re busy? It’s our anniversary, what could you possibly be doing?”

“It’s nothing Ash, honestly I’m on my way.” Calum promises, but it’s not enough.

“I ju- okay. Fine. I’ll see you at home.” Ashton sighs again. Calum doesn’t even get a chance to say bye. He knows Ashton absolutely hates not being in the know, hates being lied to, and Calum feels all the feeling from this morning draining out of him and turning into guilt as the jeweller looks at him sympathetically. He hopes it’ll be worth it. He needs to make it up to Ash. He sighs into his phone, dials the number underneath Ashton’s and looks up into the display.

And it’s a bit weird, how it happens. His eyes settle on a ring and he knows that’s the one. The light in the cabinet catches the deep grooves in the silver, the swirl pattern covering the expanse of it apart from the tiny upraised dots on the edge that sparkle softly. His mouth is kind of numb when Michael answers the phone. “I’ll call you back.” He mumbles and Michael scoffs, clearly about to make a fuss but Calum hangs up. He waves the man over with wide eyes.

“Can I see that one?” He points, and the man opens the glass case with a key and points. “Yeah.”

When it’s in his hand, Calum’s a bit in awe at how right it feel in his palm. It’s nice, not heavy, light enough to wear but weighty enough to know it’s not cheap. He doesn’t even care about the price, honestly, because Ashton deserves this ring.

“Can I get it?” Calum whispers, voice gentle. This feels like a moment for some reason, and his throat is closing up. The man takes the ring from him and places it back in the glass display. 

“I’ll get you a new one.” He smiles, goes into the back room leaving Calum with his thoughts. He’s suddenly overwhelmed knowing Ashton will be at home and this is what he’s going to give him. It’s not what he thought when he woke up that morning.

And as Calum holds the ring in its box when the man returns, opening it to check, the weight of the entire situation is a too much. It feels like he’s pressured now, and Calum doesn’t want it to look like he’s _proposing_. He just wants Ashton to have this token of love. 

“I-” he starts, and the man is obviously exasperated but fond because he looks at Calum with patient eyes. “I’m not proposing. Do you think it’s too much?”

The jeweller gives him an honest smile. Calum’s grateful he’s taking this so seriously. “Maybe. If you’re still quite early on.”

“It’s been a year today.” Calum details, still staring at the ring.

The man turns around, looking at the wall where a few necklace pieces are hanging. “Well, maybe you could give it to him on a chain? That way he doesn’t have to wear it like a ring, but he can still keep it on him.” He responds helpfully. 

And Calum thinks that’s perfect, loves the idea of Ashton walking around with a ring in the centre of his chest, right beside his heart. He closes the box, places it on the desk and tries not to clench his knuckles until they go pale. He tells himself to breathe.

“Look, I’ll throw you in a nice chain for free, how about that? Then you can decide. I think you need to head off.” The man says, clearly seeing the debate in Calum’s mind.

“You don’t have to.” The dark haired boy protests weakly. He’s wondering if he could look any more pathetic.

The man laughs, opening a drawer where he pulls out a piece of plastic, within it a small silver chain and bubble wrap to keep it safe. “Let me. You’re a sweet boy, good intentions. I hope you and your boyfriend have a nice day.”

Calum pulls out his wallet, showing the man his card to signify his payment. “Thank you so much. Sorry to be so difficult.” He says, and is surprised to see that the ring is $130. He doesn’t believe that for a second, when he looks up the man send him a wink. Calum can’t put into words how grateful he is.

“I’ve had much worse, son.” He promises, shooing him off. “Enjoy your day.”

When Calum leaves the shop, he proceeds to call Michael back, ignores his teasing tone when he answers the phone. Out of the bubble of the shop, he remembers he has a boyfriend waiting for him at home who he really needs to win over.

“I need you to do me a favour.”

\---

When Calum gets home it’s over an hour since Ashton finished work. He hopes his boyfriend doesn’t notice when he carefully hides the box on the table by the door, underneath their pile of keys. He doubts Ashton would have any business there in the next few hours.

Ashton meets his eye but doesn’t say anything when he takes his coat off, crawls into Calum’s lap when he sits down beside him and kisses him hastily. The kiss is so bruising Calum moans weakly, curls his tongue into Ashton’s mouth because he’s missed him today. Ashton pushes back harder.

He knows this is Ashton’s way of trying to get over being upset. He doesn’t want to ruin their evening, so he doesn’t bring it up but the kisses are getting more desperate and Ashton is starting to grind down on Calum, legs splayed on either side of his thighs but it’s not to get him off. Calum knows Ashton wants comfort, some sort of explanation, and is trying to caress answers from Calum’s lips. When the older boy pulls away and looks at him, he can see in Calum’s eyes that he’s not going to get any answers. He sighs softly and pulls him up towards to their room. 

The whole way, Calum’s in disbelief that he’s been blessed with such a beautiful boy who trusts him so much. “Can we nap for a bit? Today was tiring.”

“Okay.” Calum agrees, because everything Ashton wants from this point goes. He knows he can’t deny Ashton a thing when he’s been so understanding, so Calum follows him into bed with his clothes still on, lets the older boy rest his head on his chest. 

\---

When Calum wakes up it’s after 7pm, and they were supposed to nap for only an hour or so, not three. He sighs with exhaustion because nothing today has particularly gone as planned. He grabs his phone from the side table and sees a few missed calls from both Luke and Michael, so he shifts from underneath Ashton’s solid sleeping body and calls Michael back.

“Hey man, sorry about that. We fell asleep.” Calum mumbles, yawning as he stretches the knots out of his back.

Michael hums comfortingly. “No worries, didn’t want to come over until we heard from you.”

“Nah, it’s cool, don’t worry about the whole thing.” Calum says with a huff, opening the cupboard in the kitchen to see if there is anything to eat. He realises he’d completely skipped over lunch and now he’s starving.

“What, you don’t want it anymore?” Michael questions, and Calum looks over to the door of their room where he knows Ashton’s still sleeping body is resting.

“I don’t know man, Ashton’s still asleep.” He sighs. “Nothing has really gone as planned, you know?” Michael echoes his sigh in response, because he knows how much this meant to Calum and they’ve always been so in tune.

“You can still do this though?” Michael tries to convince him, shuffling about on the other side of the phone. He hears another voice in the background he assumes is Luke. He’s so grateful that he didn’t even have to ask the boy to give them the house for the night, he simply decided to stay over with Michael. While it’s never a problem (the two boys get along so well Calum’s convinced they’ll get together soon) he’s grateful for such wonderful, intuitive friends.

“He’s been so tired. I don’t even want to wake him up.” Calum responds, opening the fridge instead. There’s literally nothing. He could scream with hunger right now.

“Oh. Okay, well Luke and I are here if you still want the shopping.” And Calum thinks about it, because there’s serious benefits. He’d honestly wanted them to cook a nice meal together, because at least they’d be staying in like Ashton asked, and they’d be fed while spending some quality time together. The other option is ordering in, which sounds so offensive to Calum right now; they can’t order in on their anniversary. He won’t let it happen. But he’s also really hungry. By the time the boys come over with the shopping he’d asked them to do as a favour, and they manage to cook, it’ll easily be around 9pm. Calum can’t wait that long, he might die.

“Nah. You guys have been awesome though, thank you. Get pizza or something on me. There’s cash under the microwave.” The younger boy says thankfully, smiling when Michael whoops.

“Has that always been there?” He questions, and Calum can hear him asking Luke to lift it up while he reaches.

Calum laughs. “Emergency stash Michael gotta be prepared.” It’s quiet for a little, Calum assumes Michael and Luke are talking about pizza choices before it goes silent and this time it’s a different voice on the phone.

“How is Ashton?” Luke questions, and Calum deflates.

“Hi Luke.” Calum’s voice is sarcastic but it quickly melts away. “Good I think. Still in bed.”

“Have you showed him yet?” Luke gasps, as if he’d just remembered. Calum couldn’t help but tell them both about his purchase when he’d called earlier on, because he’d needed reassurance that it wasn’t too much. Michael had convinced him otherwise in standard Michael way, aggressively then softly, telling him to man up and give it to him because he’d love it, love anything from Calum.

“No, I haven’t. I’m scared he won’t like it.” Luke scoffs, just like Michael did and Calum knows what’s coming even before the other boy speaks.

Calum goes back to peek into the room, where Ashton’s head is unexpectedly above the covers staring straight at him. “Don’t be an idiot Calum, of course he will. I don’t want to speak to you again until you’ve given it to him.” 

Luke hangs up.

Calum bites his lip as he stares back at Ashton, proceeds to throw his phone on the table and crawl back into bed, and immediately his boyfriend shuffles closer in a way that makes Calum’s heart full. He sighs, knowing Ashton probably heard his conversation but keeps quiet anyway.

“You keep cash under the microwave?” Calum laughs gently because of course that was the part he’d respond to. 

“Gotta be prepared,” Calum repeats and Ashton giggles. They’re silent again for a while, Calum too awake to fall back asleep so he subtly strokes Ashton’s back in slow circles just how he loves. Sometime between Calum leaving the room and returning Ashton had lost his clothes apart from his boxers. Calum moves back a bit, proceeds to remove his jeans. He doesn’t know how he napped in them.

“What were you and Luke talking about?” Calum shrugs, but knows he’ll answer because he’s kept Ashton in the dark all day and it’s a bit pointless now. 

“Planned to make you dinner tonight but had no time to shop so I got Michael and Luke to do it. Then I was going to convince you to come the beach so we could watch the sunset. But we fell asleep so, you know, no food and no sunset.” Calum mutters, and Ashton sighs in reply.

“Why don’t you ever listen to me?” Ashton whispers, and he sounds genuinely upset. “As nice as that would have been, I was being serious when I said I want to spend our evening here with you. I know it’s not dramatic and overtly special but that’s never been us Cal. Any moment spent with you is special and enough for me no matter what we’re doing or where that is. I can’t see why you don’t get that?”

“I don’t know.” Calum honestly doesn’t have a clue how to reply to that. He thought Ashton was being _Ashton_ , putting everything else but himself first. It never occurred to him that something small was what he truly wanted. “I want everyone to know you’re mine and see how much I love you and I want you to know you’re mine. I guess my mind thinks that big gestures are the only way to show you that.” 

And Calum doesn’t know what gives it away, maybe him saying big gestures, but Ashton’s narrowing his eyes and looking down at his hands like he _knows_ something.

“You and I both know that’s not the case. Everything has been so hectic lately I wanted to relax with you, because you always make me calm, you know?” 

“I’m sorry.” Calum’s not even sure what he’s apologising for. Not listening or the fact that there’s another thing he’s done that is totally, completely against what Ashton requested.

“What are you scared I won’t like?” Ashton questions, tone sharp. Calum tries to look confused but he blushes. “I heard you and Luke.” Calum can imagine his face, a soft red Ashton always teases him about and looks at his sock clad feet. Of course he’d been eavesdropping.

“Calum?” Ashton questions again, but it’s weak. Calum gets up from their hold on the bed, quickly walks out of the room to retrieve the gift by the door. He moves the keys and toys with it in his hand. On the bus he’d looped the ring onto the chain and popped it back in the box, ignoring the eyes of the woman sat next to him who watched him play with it relentlessly for the whole trip. He’d been in bits after his conversation with Michael, conflicted because he believed his best friend but his mind was telling him over and over, _too much, too much, too soon_.

It was saying it to him again. 

He didn’t have a chance to think before Ashton’s body was appearing in the doorway, staring at him.

“What’s that…” Ashton starts, voice trailing away. He’s coming closer, and Calum doesn’t want him to get the wrong idea because all he can see in Calum’s hand is a box. Now is not the time to hyperventilate, Calum tells himself, walking to the couch and meeting Ashton halfway as he pulls him down.

“I,” Calum breathes. “I don’t like to listen, obviously, because even after everything I still tried to plan an evening for us, and went out to get you a gift.” He laughs, and Ashton chuckles dryly in response.

“Is this where you were earlier? When I tried to pick you up?” Ashton persists, and Calum nods. “You’re a fucking idiot. I haven’t had time to get you anything.”

“I know, I know I am but I’m a fucking idiot who is hopelessly in love with you, and I couldn’t tell you how much I love you with empty hands. I’d do anything for you Ash, presents aside, even if it means ignoring everything you say, and calling up Eliza, and trying to make sure you have the best evening by cooking for you and taking you to the beach. Even if nothing went to plan. I hope you’ll forgive me but I hope you’ll understand too.” Calum rambles, looking down at his hands still playing with the box. 

He pops open the cap, the noise of the hinges locking loud in the quiet of the apartment, and so is the gasp that leaves Ashton’s mouth when he sees what’s inside. He looks up and Ashton’s eyes are a little wet, and it’s only then he realises his are a little, too.

“I’m not like, asking you to marry me.” Calum laughs, and Ashton giggles too albeit it’s kind of wet. Ashton’s throat scratches with the noise, and Calum feel his close up when he realises how emotional he’s made Ashton, that his boyfriend feels this way because of him. It makes everything worth it, even the things that have gone wrong for them to be sitting on the couch in the middle of the apartment with this ring. He needs to finish, let everything he’s feeling out.

“It’s not even a promise ring, or whatever they call it.” Calum continues, and sighs. “But it is a symbol of my love for you. I love you so much, and you’ve put up with me and my constant fucking clinging to you. I practically made Luke move out, and you haven’t complained, neither has he but, you know, you’ve been so good to me Ash.” Calum stops, breathes in and looks Ashton in his eyes. 

“I’m so fucking grateful to have you. Honestly. I can’t believe you’re mine and every morning I wake up I swear it gets better and better. I’ll never get tired of waking up beside you, and going to bed with your arms wrapped around me. You look after me, and pick me up every evening, and convince me to revise for my exams even when I don’t want to. Literally everything I do is because of you, for you.” Ashton’s definitely crying now, and it’s so hard not to break down with him. Calum doesn’t know where the hell this has come from.

“So, I hope you’ll accept this gift even though it wasn’t allowed.” Ashton nods, still trying to hold in sobs, and picks the ring out of the box. The chain falls with it, and he catches it with the other palm.

“Put it on me?” He asks eventually, holding it out for Calum. His hands are trembling.

“Course baby,” is all Calum says, because he’s so overwhelmed right now too, and nods his head. Ashton turns, lifting his hair a little. It’s getting long again, and fuck Calum can’t wait to run his hands through it tonight. 

“Wait,” Ashton says, stops Calum in his tracks. “How do you want me to wear it? It’s just, would you prefer me to wear it as a ring? I just assum-” 

“Around your neck,” Calum whispers, kissing right at the top of Ashton’s back. It helps to relax Ashton, calm him down so he continues until both their breathing patterns have synced to a slow pace. “So it’s closer to your heart.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ashton giggles, coaxing a laugh from Calum now he’s stopped crying. “You’re so cute.”

Calum shrugs. “I was having this massive debate with myself in the shop, and I couldn’t decide whether the ring was too much. I was so scared to give it to you. I even had to ask _Michael_ ,” Calum reveals, locking the chain around Ashton’s neck. They both sigh like it’s breathed new life into them, and Ashton’s already playing with it when he turns back around to face Calum.

“You’re so cute,” he repeats. “As if you doubted your present to me. You’re an idiot. You know I’d love anything from you. It’s gorgeous. So, so beautiful.”

“I wanted you to more than love it.” Calum says, smiling when Ashton straddles his hips. 

“I do. I more than love it Cal, it’s so beautiful. You made a perfect choice. I can’t wait to show it off.” Ashton says, punctuating it by landing a sweet kiss on Calum’s mouth. It’s innocent, a thank you of sorts. Calum tries to deepen it but Ashton pulls away, hand going to touch it again.

“You know we’re like, basically married now.” And Calum rolls his eyes and pulls Ashton in for a kiss again, pressing harder immediately and coaxing Ashton’s mouth open with a slide of his tongue. Calum links his arms around Ashton’s waist, pulling him even closer. Ashton rolls his hips, and Calum leans his head back at the arousal that hits him.

“I love you,” Calum promises, leaning in again. “Happy anniver-,” but it’s cut short when Ashton rolls his hips again, and Calum doesn’t know how such a small movement can make him so weak. Ashton knows his buttons, knows what he needs to do to get Calum around his finger.

But Calum’s stomach rumbles loudly into the room and he’s suddenly reminded of his hunger again. “Can we eat?” Calum laughs when Ashton frowns.

“No, I want to ride you. Right now.” Ashton says like it’s the most basic thing in the world. 

Calum goes to open his mouth, because as perfect as that sounds he’s still so fucking hungry, but Ashton beats him to it when he lets out a weak “please.” Calum already promised he wouldn’t deny Ashton anything tonight, and he certainly can’t deny him this when he’s ready to _beg_. Calum brings his hands down to Ashton’s bum, knows he loves it as he squeezes at the same time as he pushes up, and the mewl that leaves Ashton’s mouth is sinful. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Calum groans out as Ashton’s ruts down with purpose now, the only thing separating them their boxers. He’s absolutely sure they could go at it right here on the couch, but Calum doesn’t want that. He’d rather take Ashton to bed, let him fulfil his promises properly.

“Wait, stop Ash.” The brown boy gasps, and it takes everything in him not to let Ashton pull his clothes off right here. “Let’s go to bed.”

Ashton nods, and pulls Calum by his t-shirt back towards their room. It’s completely silent bar the sound of their kisses as Ashton pulls Calum’s top over his head, and pulls down both their boxers. Calum grabs Ashton’s bum again, squeezes as he pulls them flush together and rocks his hips up. Ashton’s fingers go to Calum’s hair, scratching at his scalp just hard enough to elicit a sweet whimper out of Calum that’s echoed when Ashton pushes him against the wall beside the bed. Calum’s head leans to the side at the impact, he’s so gone already, and lets Ashton’s suck a dark bruise into his neck.

“Come here,” Ashton says, moving away to get onto the bed and pulls Calum with him until they’re leaning against the pillows. Calum wastes no time reaching for the lube and condoms in the drawer, and knocks Ashton’s legs further apart with the back of his hands. Ashton laughs, low and dark like chocolate and it makes Calum rock his hips against the bed, arousal flooding through him.

“Want me to spread my legs for you?” His boyfriend teases, spreading them even more. Calum bites his lip to keep from biting up Ashton’s thighs. He’d love to but there’s no time to waste, not with the promise of Ashton riding him. “Come on, need you Cal.”

Calum lubes up his fingers, plays with Ashton’s hole for a while to get him used to it. He leans in, licks a quick stripe that surprises Ashton who’s eyes are closed and his legs kick before curling softly on the bed. “Fuck,” Ashton whines when he feels Calum’s warm tongue again, quick strokes before he slips a finger all the way in. “Oh my god.” Ashton whines, relaxes himself to let Calum go in with two.

“Look so good, Ash.” Calum comments when he’s three fingers deep, and Ashton’s riding his fingers like a pro. Calum can’t wait to see him on his actual cock, slaving away to make them reach their highs.

“Feels so good. Always forget how good this is, your fingers opening me up. Come on, I need more.” Ashton says, and even now he’s determining the rhythm, and Calum’s fingers are following as he stares in complete awe of his boy.

“Don’t make me beg-” Ashton starts, before he’s completely silent, mouth ajar. Calum curls his fingers again and Ashton’s whines loudly in response. “You’re so fucking good at this.” He tugs on Calum’s hair, warning him. “Don’t wanna come like this. Lemme ride you now.”

They’re so practiced at this, and it’s a swift few moves between them before Ashton’s rolling the condom down on Calum, pumping his dick a few times before straddling his waist. Calum refrains from groaning, not wanting Ashton to know how far gone he is already. 

Ashton kneels as Calum looks up, complete wonder overtaking his face as he stares at his boyfriend. The older boy doesn’t break eye contact as he lowers himself on Calum’s cock, slick with lube that makes the slide even more perfect. His mouth drops open as he slowly rocks his hips down, gasps every move until Calum bottoms out.

“Shit,” is all Calum says, watching Ashton’s eyes slip closed as he takes a few minutes to get comfortable. Calum soothes Ashton, slips his hands behind his back to ease the tension, fingers dipping into his dimples. Ashton rocks a little and moans, lets his head drop back.

“Ashton.” Calum says, and the boy’s eyes open. They’re filled with lust, hooded in a way that makes Calum gasp, buck his hips. Ashton leans forward, presses their lips together as he rolls his hips. God, Calum loves kissing Ashton but he can’t with the way it feels inside him, Ashton wrapped so tight and warm around his dick. He needs Ashton to move like, yesterday. “Please.” Calum begs.

Ashton’s smile is wicked, and so are the teasing, tiny grinding movements he’s doing, not really moving but rotating, like he’s still getting used to it. Calum knows he’s just teasing and it’s making heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. He feels so close already. “Please what?”

“Fuck, move. Anything.” Calum begs, laying underneath the weight of his boyfriend in need of anything to relieve him. He’s absolutely wrecked, ready to plead. “I need to you to move Ash, so wound up and you haven’t even done anything.”

“Good.” Ashton teases, proceeds to lean the weight on his hands and lifts his hips up properly before sinks down. Both of them whimper quietly, Calum’s head leaning even further into the pillows. “You’re such a good boy, baby.” 

Ashton starts up a quick pace that takes Calum’s breath away, and the pressure of hands against his chest makes him gasp for air as he lifts up to the tip of his dick. Calum grabs at the sheets around him, eyes slipping closed and lets Ashton lead him closer to his high with every bounce on his dick. The boy above him feels way too good, and it’s been so long since Calum’s fucked him. He’s squeezing around him so well, and the pressure is enough that his orgasm is coming fast and hard, and Ashton moans as Calum starts to rock up and meet his thrusts. 

“Don’t come yet.” Ashton’s voice rings out in the room, gentle but commanding, and Calum whines in response because he hates that Ashton knows him so well, could probably tell that he was getting close. “Don’t come until I tell you to, yeah? Hold off for me baby, a little while more.”

Calum nods desperately, knowing he’ll do fucking anything for Ashton right now. He’s still so on edge that he needs Ashton to give him a chance to breathe but know he’ll never agree to it. So he grabs onto Ashton’s hips, pulls the boy down as he rocks up deep and slow and Ashton croaks out a long, weak groan and drops his head forward into Calum’s neck. 

Ashton’s always pliant when Calum fucks him like this, slows his hips to a gentle rock so their thrusts sync up, and Calum leans his head back into the pillows and moans softly. It’s almost worse now because Calum can feel everything, the warmth inside Ashton, the sweat, Ashton’s cock untouched and leaking against his stomach. He whines as it catches between them, and Ashton’s own gasps are muffled in his neck as Calum rocks up harder, starting up a relentless pace.

“Fuck,” Ashton rasps, kisses Calum’s collarbone before he bites down and Calum hisses, thrusts up again and again. Ashton whines and sucks a bruises into the spot he just pressed against before leaning up and looking into Calum’s eyes. “Fuck me then,” he whispers, like Calum’s not doing much of anything, and it lights a fire in Calum’s stomach that has him moaning into Ashton’s mouth when they kiss harshly.

“What, need my help?” Ashton smirks, leaning back up onto hand and rock his hips back. His mouth looks sinful, red and hanging open and Calum can’t imagine he looks much different, but Ashton looks incredible above him as he rocks down. It’s only then that Calum sees the necklace hanging off Ashton’s neck, and the fact he’s still wearing it as they fuck is enough for him to dig his fingers into Ashton’s thighs in warning.

“God, you feel so good Cal, so good. Fucking me so well.” Ashton groans, words of praise and need falling from his lips. Calum chokes on a moan, his quick thrusts into Ashton getting sloppier by the second.

“Are you ready baby?” Calum nods because he knows he won’t last long at all with the way Ashton is making him feel. “Can you come for me?”

And that’s all it takes for Calum to spill his load into the condom, mind fading to black. Calum thinks he stops breathing for a moment as he vibrates with the force of it, Ashton still riding him the entire way through. He’s not really with it at all when his hand starts jerking Ashton off, who gasps into the room with the pleasure of being touched after so long. Ashton’s always looking after Calum and Calum is so grateful.

Grateful enough that he lets go of Ashton to gently pull the boy off his cock, and Ashton follows because he’s so close, will do anything for release and lets himself be manoeuvred to sit high on Calum’s chest. Calum’s hand jerks him off as best he can in this position, and he leans up to lick at the slit of Ashton’s cock. That’s all his boy needs to release his load, rasping sentences that don’t make sense and Calum’s name over and over. 

Calum opens his mouth and let’s Ashton rock his lips a little, riding it out, and tries his best to swallow everything down but his neck kind of hurts. The rest lands on his neck and chin, and even with his high, Ashton’s quick to swipe it up with his thumb. Calum moans softly, opens his mouth and sucks Ashton’s finger who laughs in response, low and happy.

Calum falls asleep after they’ve cleaned up with Ashton wrapped around him, wishing for nothing because all he needs is right here with him.

\---

Calum and Ashton devote the entirety of the following weekend in bed with their laptops and newspaper, constantly making calls to try and find a place. Calum’s no longer blinded by his anniversary desires, can actually see the seriousness of their situation. Even with their move out date extended, they still only have three weeks to pack up and leave. Even Michael and Luke have sorted something out before them, and that’s motivation if anything. Calum squeezes in revision where he can, but he’s so distracted by Ashton and houses that he’ll pay the price when Monday rolls round.

The only time they really leave bed is when they invite their best friends over, along with the shopping bought the day before. They proceed to make a really nice, if slightly burnt lasagne (they were arguing about something irrelevant and forgot, no surprise) and Ashton punishes them by forcing them all to eat their salad on the side. 

The following Wednesday, Ashton finishes work early and this time Calum’s waiting for him on the sidewalk as he pulls us to their apartment. They pile in as many viewings as they can, and it starts to feel a little hopeless when everything they see is not quite what they want. Calum thinks maybe they’re being a little bit picky, because these are all good places bar small probably fixable problems here or there. They get home that night, feeling a little under the weather at their failed prospects and share a tub of ice cream in front of the TV.

It’s two days later when Calum’s at work, and Luna’s out of her cage while he lays her on the table and brushes her fur. He doesn’t really need to, especially as she’s just been fed and she seems sleepy, keeps yawning when Calum tickles her nose. It’s the sweetest thing he’s ever seen.

His phone rings, causing her to startle and a few other dogs begin barking restlessly and he swears under his breath, hoping no one comes into the back to check the noise. He really shouldn’t answer but on caller ID he sees that it’s the kind woman working in property who has helped him and Ashton a ridiculous amount, trying to find them a place to live. He quickly puts Luna back in her cage to sleep and moves further into the back room, answering the phone before the rings cut off.

“Mr Hood.” She says, professional as always. 

“Hi Jasmin.” Calum can imagine her, perfect red lips pursed together as she reads through some contract at her desk. “Did you want to discuss something?”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I have a place for you to look at.” Calum frowns, because she knows they only do weekends and Wednesdays because it’s the only time Ashton can spare.

“It’s Friday. Ashton’s at work until 8pm.” Calum protests, keeping his voice low.

“It’s a good place Mr Hood, exactly what you’re looking for. The renters who were about to sign the contract have dropped out last minute and the landlord is looking for someone to move in from next week. It’s a beautiful apartment, perfect location with incredible views at a really good price. It’s a miracle to be honest.” Jasmin tries to persuade, and she sounds serious.

Calum sighs, because as much as he’d like to Ashton’s busy. “But Ashton-”

“Calum? Forgive me, but I promise you this apartment is yours if you come and take a look. It’s exactly what you and Ashton have been looking for, and because of that I haven’t called anybody else. If you say no I’m going to offer it away.” Calum bites his lip. If she’s taking the time to try and convince him, he has to at least try. They’re getting desperate anyway.

“Okay, what time can I see it? I’m at work now but I’ll be finished by 4.”

\---

“Ash?” Calum says, voice high. He knows the voicemail he’d left Ashton approximately two hours ago could either be seen as excited or panicked but he’s sure Ashton saw the funny side of it. He was bordering on hysterical.

“Are you okay? You sounded like you were about to witness murder. You still do.” Ashton laughs, and Calum hears him open the car door and shuffle inside.

“I’m fin- Listen, Jasmin called me up at work today, and she was like ‘I have this perfect place for you to see, it’s literally yours on the spot all you have to do is come and see it’ so I agreed, desperate times you know?” Calum explains with a ramble, and he can imagine the exasperated look Ashton gets on his face when he talks like this.

“Right,” Ashton replies, voice slow. “I mean it would have been nice to go together.”

“She was going to give it away if I didn’t come, and she promised me it would be worth it. I couldn’t pass it up.” Calum whines, and Ashton laughs again as if to tell Calum ‘it’s okay’.

“Was it any good?” He asks, and Calum hears Ashton start the car. The radio comes on and he turns it down to hear Calum.

“Ashton, it’s fucking perfect. Honestly like, nothing was wrong. It’s so well looked after and a much better price than the others we’ve seen. We can see the OCEAN.” Ashton’s silent for a while, and Calum wonders what he said that was wrong.

“Wow, you sound excited.” Ashton replies, and Calum goes warm with embarrassment. He can’t help it, the flat was easily the most beautiful he’d seen in a long time. It was like the interior design magazines, open space, large windows, clean lines. There was a balcony for goodness sake.

Calum shrugs even though Ashton can’t see him and rubs his face. “The only thing is, well they need an answer tonight Ash. I told her I’d call her before 9. And I know you haven’t seen i-”

“I trust you Cal. Call her and tell her yes. I’m gonna drive home so I’ll see you in a second and you can tell me more and show me pictures.” His boyfriend voices and Calum gasps, because he didn’t think it would be this easy. Usually Ashton takes the lead with these things.

“Are you sure?” Calum questions, voice quiet. Again, he doesn’t know how or why his boyfriend trusts him so much.

“Look, if you’re this excited I trust you. You haven’t been this excited about a single apartment we’ve looked at. And ocean views? How can I say no?” 

“I love you Ash,” is all Calum can bring himself to say, and his boy giggles in response.

“Love you too, idiot. I’ll see you in half an hour.”

\---

Calum walks out onto the balcony, a ball of fur hot on his heels. He laughs gently as he sits down on one of the soft deck chairs, picking her up and placing her on his lap. It’s his favourite place on the entire planet, right here, listening to the waves crashing a mile or two out while his newly adopted little pup starts to snooze on his lap. 

It’s been three months and he still can’t get over it, can’t believe that this is his life. He grins over his steaming mug of coffee and stares out at the sun that’s finally peaking over the horizon. 

It’s not long until a door slams inside, and he waits a little bit before he’s joined on the balcony by a slightly sweaty, still panting boyfriend. Calum bites his lip, knows that’s all his needs to do to get his boy to lean down for a kiss.

“Morning baby,” Ashton whispers, hand reaching to scratch behind their dog’s ear. “Morning Luna. How’s my little pup?” She yaps softly in reply, licks Ashton’s hand before resting her head back down to snooze again. Ashton coos.

“Come inside, I’ll make us breakfast after you shower with me.” Ashton requests, and Calum gently gets up, letting Luna down when she wiggles and leads the way inside. Calum takes Ashton’s hand as he always does because he trusts Ashton to lead him absolutely anywhere. He knows he’ll be good as long as Ashton’s with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi to me on [tumblr](http://airplenes.tumblr.com/), thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated and love you all ♡


End file.
